


we want a different future

by noaHK99



Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Time Travel Fix-It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:14:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26510467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noaHK99/pseuds/noaHK99
Summary: What if it's up to Georgie and Melanie to save the world? And what if they need travel back in time to do it?
Comments: 1
Kudos: 9





	we want a different future

Melanie and Georgie didn’t immediately notice when everything went wrong.

But they did notice when Helen appeared.

“Hello darlings how would you like to help?”

\----

And then they’re at the entrance of the institute, 4 years earlier with no proper plan.

Would anyone believe that they were from the future? Would they still exist if they change their past? Why had Helen sent them back so far?

Some information that they did have was that this was Jon’s fault. But what had he done? Would killing him be enough or would it pave the way for someone else? 

So they decided that there were other options. Maybe they could tell everyone about Elias. They weren’t too sure how that would help as it hadn’t in their past. Melanie thought back to all her attempts to kill Elias. All the times he had manipulated the situation. Even in jail he had had power. But telling others would be a start. A way to get some help.

So they make their way to the archives.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not too sure yet where i'm going with this but bon appetite.


End file.
